Finding
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: One shot on DUO


After taking two three weeks break I am not in a mood to complete My Fanfictions… I write the last part of Tere Liye….. but not at all satisfied with it… chalo I will update it tomorrow….

Today again I want to take you people in the starting time of our DUO's friendship… I already written a oneshot showing relation between Daya and Abhijeet before Abhijeet got kidnapped (in the year 1997). Here I am writing oneshot just after Abhijeet join his duty after all kidnapping and memory loss matter….. set in the year 1999 just after case of stolen dynamite…. In the end of this case Abhijeet got injured while defusing the bomb… Acide in the bomb fall on his hand near shoulder…..

* * *

**Finding**

Almost all of the lights in the bureau had switched off but two desk lamps provided the only remaining illumination.

Daya in regular interval looking at his senior who join just a day before…. He knows this person from past few years… He is not the same person anymore who left him in that Bar two years back….. Although at those years too Abhijeet was not a jolly person….. but now he become short tempered too…. Small things make him so harsh that sometimes Daya feels that he may hurt himself in that anger…

He look at the arm of Abhijeet which is burn due to acid in the bomb….. Abhjeet must have ignored all doctors order so that swelling on that arm is not simmer down yet….. He knew the guilt and blame Abhijeet would unfairly place on himself.

Those who were not so observant would conclude that the reason behind Abhijeet's this harsh behavior is memory loss but Daya knows the real reason is death of his mother….. the guilt which he stores inside is damaging him day by day…. The night mares are working like acid on his sleep in nights…. Daya wants to help Abhijeet but how is the big question for him… He wants to talk to Abhijeet but before that Abhijeet should take out all the things he store in side…

Abhijeet look at the other desk on which light is still on…

Abhijeet in cool tone suggest: Daya its too late…. Tum ghar jao ab…

Daya snapped out from his thoughts with those words: nahi sir…. Kuch files complete karni hai….

Abhijeet was new in bureau but knows very well that there is not at all urgency to complete those files which are open at Daya's desk….. Daya will not go anywhere until Abhijeet back to his house… If its not Daya Abhijeet must have shout with top of his voice for not listening to him… but Its Daya….. Abhijeet did not remember which bond he and Daya share before two years but in these two years Daya is there at Abhijeet's back at every movement when he requires someone…..

In the beginning period Abhijeet use to shout on Daya like on others….. but Daya never paid attention on that said words….. he always hear unspoken words behind that anger….. Now only Daya can calm him down when he is panic…. in front of ACP sir Abhijeet did not show his anger as he respects him from bottom of his heart… but to calm him down is the task only assign to Daya…. they have a unique kind of senior junior relationship…. Which continued also in those two years when Abhijeet was not a part of CID….

Abhijeet looked back over at Daya, who had not moved. Abhijeet was planning to spend whole night with files so that he needs not to face that dangers loneliness and guilt in that house…. But now for Daya he has to move… He sighed internally….. and close all the files open on his desk….. Turn off lamp on his desk…..

He walked till he reach at Daya's desk…. He stop there and look at Daya who showing him that he is busy with files so much….. Abhijeet knows just a movement after he move out from bureau… Daya will close down all files and left for his house…

Abhijeet: chalo Daya kal files complete kar dena…..

Daya feels uneasy when he saw a staring gaze of Abhijeet….. he understand that Abhijeet knows the reason behind his presence in bureau… so he silently close files and turn off the light… and started following Abhijeet in corridor…

In the bureau parking Abhijeet took Jeep and Daya move towards is bike… Daya knows Abhijeet has not eaten anything for that night….. he look at the watch its 10 pm…

Daya murmur: Abhijeet sirne toh kuch khaya hi nahi hai… or dawai bhi nahi li hai….. ab mai kuch bolunga toh sir ghussa ho jayenge….. per bolna toh padegana….. acid injury hai khayal nahi rakhenge toh kahi spoil na ho jaye….. Dressing bhi nahi karwai hai…. hmmm kya karu…

He thinks there for while… Abhijeet who is taken a place in jeep look at Daya who was busy in thinking and talking to himself…..

Abhijeet murmur: ab isse kya hua….. kaha tha ghar chala jaye per nahi manega… khud ka khayal toh rakh nahi sakta chala hai mera khayal rakhane…

He started jeep and take it towards Daya… he stops in front of him….

Abhijeet in bit angry tone: kya hua khade kue ho aaise… ghar nahi jana hai kya…..

Daya look at Abhijeet after hearing angry and rash comment… he understand that Abhijeet is concern for him… he thinks… yeh sir bhina ab sidhe muh concern dikhate toh kya ho jata per nahi angry young man ki image bigad jayegina innaki…. Chal Daya mouka acha hai laga de chouka…. nahi abhi toh six lagana padega…..

Abhijeet waited for answer but when he did not get it he become more concern and that concern results in to more harsh comment: bolo kya hua hai…..

Daya manage to hide smile on his own thoughts and reply: nahi sir woh thoda sa sir ghum raha hai….. per aap fikar mat kijiye mai chala jaunga… aap jayiye…..

Abhijeet in mind: haan mai kue fikar karu… mera khayal rakhane ka theka bas issine leke rakha hai na… isse doctor ke pass leke chalta hue… kahi jada bimar na pad jaye…..

Daya knows Abhijeet is concern about him but not showing it… so Daya also pertain to start his bike….. put key in key hole and remove bike from stand and about to start it when heard Abhijeet's voice

Abhijeet ordering tone: Jeep me baitho…..

Daya was so happy that his plan works…. But he did not show his feelings… when Abhijeet noticed that Daya not moved yet….

Abhijeet in angry tone: suna nahi maine kya kaha…. Jeep mai baitho chup chap…..

Daya like obeyed and scared child: yes sir…..

Daya seat at passenger seat of the jeep and jeep started….. Journey was silent….. in 10 minutes they reach at Doctors place…..

Abhijeet orders Daya: chalo doctor ke pass…

Abhijeet gets down from jeep and started moving inside doctors clinic….. Daya smile on his own plan that how good he know Abhijeet and follow him inside…

Abhijeet was standing at reception

Abhijeet in stubborn tone: Ji yeh sub inspector Daya hai inhe chakkar aap rahai hai…..

Daya copy his tone and: ji yeh Snr Inspector Abhijeet hai or innki hath ke chot ka dressing karwana hai…. appointment tha inn ka aaj ka sorry hum late ho gaye…

Abhijeet look at Daya angrily….. Daya move his head down and he knows what will be the next step of Abhijeet… Abhijeet will leave the hospital in next minute…. So to stop Abhijeet and protect himself from Abhijeet's anger he started a drama of like he is feeling drowsy…. Abhijeet instantly move and hold him… while receptionist call ward boys….

Receptionist: Ramesh inhe doctor Tandan ke pass leke jao… or aap Snr Insp. Abhijeet aap Dr. Manhotra ke pass chale jayiye…..

Abhijeet in strait tone: nahi mai thik hue….. mai inke sath Dr Tandan ke yaha jata hue….

Receptionist about to say something when Dr. Manhotra came at reception he saw Abhijeet and takes him with him for dressing… Abhijeet notable protest as he know that Dr. Manhotra is good friend of ACP and if he argued much tomorrow he will gate a scolding from ACP….

After Abhijeet's dressing he move to Reception where he found Daya seating with prescription in hand….. After seeing Abhijeet he stands up and both move to chemist shop just next to clinic….. Daya handed over his prescription to chemist…. He take out some medicine….. and suggest… khuch khake hi lena yeh medicines… khali pet loge toh or chakkar aayenge….

Daya: ji….. (then he turn to Abhijeet and asked) sir aap ka prescription

Abhijeet look at him with firry eyes but reply: nahi purani dawaiya hi continued hai…

Daya smile and they started travelling in jeep…

Abhijeet thinks: isse ghar aaise hi chodunga toh bina khaye aaise hi so jayega may be dawai bhi na le….

He stops jeep in front of hotel

Abhijeet: chalo khana khate hai muse dawaiya leni hai toh kuch khana padega….

Daya smiles on Abhijeet's concern behavior and on the top of that, how he is reacting to hide that concern….

They move to have some food…. A silence on the table….. in small movements they say few words like….. kya kahaoge….. sir joh bhi aap managaye….. kuch or loge…. Nahi sir mera ho gaya….sir aap dawai lona….. dekho maine toh leli ab tum aapni lo… sir bill me deta hue… nahi mai dunga…. Ab chalo…..

They started their journey… Daya ask him to stop at seashore…

Daya: sir aap muse yahi chod dijiye….. yaha se mera ghar pass me hi hai….

Abhijeet look around and ask: kue yaha kue….. bimar ho ghar jake aram karo…

Daya in slow tone: sir me abhi thik hue dawai joh leli hai…. waise bhi muse sukun milta hai yaha….. Maa ki yaad aati hai toh mai yahi baith ta hue…..

Abhijeet suddenly become serious after hearing Maa…. But he manage to say: hmmm ghar se dur joh ho…. Thik hai tum baitho yaha mai chalta hue….

Daya just nodded…. Three years ago on a loose movement Daya told Abhijeet about his orphanage days….. about his mom and Dad's accidental death….. but after memory loss he did not told Abhijeet all this again…..

After hearing Maa Abhijeet become silent…. Daya understand but now he is also feeling hurt inside….. so he gets down….. Basicaly Daya wants Abhijeet to come with him and try to sooth himself rather that visiting the point repeatedly where they found Abhijeet in car's dickey…. Now he drop idea of saying something to Abhijeet…

After Daya gets down Abhijeet starts jeep and move ahead….. Daya silently turn and walk towards sea shore… he move to his favorite rock and settle on it… he close his eyes and enjoying that atmosphere… soothing and healing himself deep inside with waves sound… when he realize that someone come and seats beside him….. He slowly open his eyes and look beside….. its Abhijeet…..

Daya just smile and close his eyes again… he wants to give his space to Abhijeet….. Entering in it without Abhijeet's permission will result in to silence from Abhijeet…

For some time they sat silently and soon Daya heard some words…..

Abhijeet said slow voice: I am the responsible person behind her death….. Kash maine unhe ek bar pehechan liya hota… toh shayad woh jinda hoti…

Daya knows that saying Abhijeet that he is not guilty in this case is not the solution for this thing….. Abhijeet will never except it so tried an other way: kash uss din mai aapki bat na manke aapke piche bahar aaya hota toh yeh sab hota hai nahi na….. Sir yeh joh bhi ho raha hai kahi na kahi mai isska jimedar hue…..

Abhijeet instantly place hand on Daya's shoulder… Daya surprised as Abhijeet is that kind of person who always keep a distance with people he always avoid touches from others and also he did not touch any one…: muse yaad nahi hai Daya ki uss din kya hua tha per itana yakin hai ki tumne joh bhi kiya hoga jan bhuchke nahi kiya hoga….. tumne muse bachane ki puri koshish ki hogi… per shayad uss waqt halath tumhare sath nahi honge…

Daya turn towards Abhijeet with teary eyes….. Daya was so glad that Abhijeet believes this much on him….. he also see some water drops under Abhijeet's eyes….. which Abhijeet clear instantly: sir toh yahi yakin aap khud pe dikhayiye na….. unnke mout me aap ka koi hath nahi hai aapne yeh jaan bhuch ke nahi kiya hai…. joh bhi hua ussme halath aapke sath bhi kaha the sir….. joh aapko yaad nahi usspe aap itana yakin dikha rahai ho… toh joh aapke samne hai usse bhi accept kijiye…. Iss tarah khud ko jalake kuch nahi hoga sir….. sabhalana hoga aapko….. (Daya again turn his face to sea shore and murmur) ek din mai aapko hasake rahunga sir…. Aapki muskurahat aapko wapas dila ke rahunga… yeh mera wada hai aapse…..

Abhijeet murmur…. Dost tune aapna wada pura kiya….. na sirf tune muse sambhala meri hasi wapas ki per tune muse meri pehechan di hai…

Daya who return with two ice-creams in two hands which he was eating at a time heard some words from Abhijeet… so ask him… Kya bol rahai ho tum…..

Abhijeet looking at sea smiles: bas uss din ko yaad kar raha tha jis din peheli bar me iss rock pe aake baitha tha….. yaad hai uss din tumhe kitane chakkar aa rahai the…..

Daya become serious: hmmm boss ek bat sach bolu….. He took seat beside him…

Abhijeet look at him suspiciously: bolo

Daya move bit away: muse na koi chakkar nahi aa rahai the…. Woh toh bas tumhe Doc ke pass leke jane ka bahana tha…..

Abhijeet shock: kya….. or woh prescription….

Daya: arre woh toh bas maine aaise hi likhi thi vitamin ki goliya thi….. Generally log lete hai na waise wali….

Abhijeet with unbelievable expression: per tumhe toh ward boys Dr. Tandon ke pass leke gaye the…. Chakkar aaye the tumhe…..

Daya: hmmm woh toh tumhare ghusse se bachne ke liye natak kiya tha maine… jaise hi tum Dr. ke pass chale gaye mai waha se bhaga…. Sidha chemist ke pass gaya usse pucheke kuch general vitamin ki goliyo ke naam liye or ussase kaha ki jab mai goliya kharid ne aayu toh keh dena ki yeh goliya khane ne baad leni hai….

Daya answered carelessly and started enjoying his ice cream….Abhijeet look at him unbelievably… in that days Daya and he was not as close as now they are…. But Daya did all this so that He can take Abhijeet to Doctor and also Abhijeet took his medicines after taking proper food….. Abhijeet eyes wet with this thought that what a precious relation he got because of most painful thing happened in his life…..

Daya look at him….. the nose of Daya contains a big white dot because of Ice cream…..

Abhijeet took out his hanky and clear it: yeh kya hai Daya bache ho kya… haan thik se icecream bhi kha nahi sakte kya…

Daya: arre bacche ko daat rahai ho sharam nahi aati…

And Continued…. Daya- Abhijeet Friends FOREVER….

* * *

Please please please review karna... mere liye aage kuch bhi likhane ke liye bohot jaruri hai aapke reviews :)


End file.
